sasecurityfandomcom-20200214-history
BroadUnblock
Category:Sasecurity back to http://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/Sasecurity TableOfContents] WiaNa ssd Pictures of what a Wiana entry should look like 1. There is a new node blocking facility which is generally intended for experienced users and is only likely to be useful in very specific situations. 2. In general the automated signal testing and minsig parameter should be all the tools required to block out interconnections between nodes which have poor signals etc. 3 .If you have a situation where you have a node showing as a neighbor to another node and you don't want that to ever happen, but the automated signal testing does not block this other node then you can use permanent blocking. 4. A situation I can imagine for this would be for example when joining networks with "Mesh Any Essid" but where you only want cross mesh linking in very specific places etc. 5. To utilize permanent blocking, there is a section in the "Firewalling Menu" where you can list the 1.x.x.x addresses of nodes you wish to block from the node in question. 6. getandverify permablockupdate'''Use this blocking facility with care and consideration as to what effect any blockings you make will have. 7. These permanent blockings cannot be undone with BroadUnblock or '''UnblockNode. 8. They can only be removed by deleting the entries from the firewalling menu and making changes to the node. 9. I've done troubleshooting for a few networks recently where signal testing had been disabled (it is enabled by default). 10. I strongly advise keeping the automated signal testing enabled as it will greatly improve network performance anywhere there are marginal signals. Keep automated signal testing enabled by default in Wiana. Turning it off will lead to mesh instability. 11. MAKE CLIENT IP ADRESS STATIC. StaticIp Make a client meshbox static for purpose such HostMapping a WAN address to it. ANSW: Set the address at the client equipment. Usually best to start with (.211) and go up as the DHCP on the node issues from .210 downwards, VPN goes from .5 upwards.Note that if you swap out the node, then you will either have to change the client IP addresses as well or change the cell ID number on your newnode. LOGIN RESTRICTION NOT WORKING MAC AND PASSWORD ISSUE Thanks, the realm was set to mac or password instead of mac and password. Check in the realm that the user is not set to MAC Only for Authentication, you want MAC+Username and Password set. I have a node here with dev 88 on it and it has been turned off for a couple of weeks. I bought another laptop yesterday and clean installed xp pro on it, then installed my senao card to test it with the wireless node.I use auth only in wiana with mac filtering and 128 bit wep. When I booted the node all went as planned and it logged in to wiana so I turned on the laptop and tried to log in. xp let me know that a wireless connection was available so I tried to connect and xp asked me for my wep key, which I entered. I then opened Internet Explorer and it went straight to MSN,s webpage and never displayed the splash page or asked me for my username and password. It is not possible that it was stored on this laptop because it had been formatted and installed that day and had not been on the net in anyway until then. The only thing that was previously registered with wiana was the senao cards mac because it had been used previously with my other laptop. That was nearly 24 hours ago and I just booted it up again and it went straight on to net without splash page again. I have checked wiana again and found that captive portal is on and all the realm setting are set as they were before when the splash page was working. Locked to my realm and radius only local set to yes. Is this a bug in dev 88 adfa }